The Beginning
by Itsinyourimagination
Summary: Today is the beginning of the rest of their lifes together. Today is the day Alex and Mitchie get married


**So this is just another short-story, I think anyway. Forgive me for the faults and mistakes, it only my second to publish.**

**Do not own either of the characters, just the plot.**

Mitchies POV

"_Oh my god! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Today's the day! I mean it's _the_ day!"_ I jumped up and down on my hotel room floor screaming like a five year old kid on Christmas morning. My mom was sitting at the edge of my bed smiling and laughing at me.

"_Yes, honey, today is the day."_ She smiled at me, but I could tell she wanted to say something.

"_Mom, what's wrong?"_ I stopped the jumping and sat down beside her on the bed.

"_It's just.. I.. Remember when you first came out to me?"_ She looked carefully at me.

"_Yes, I can recall that moment. Why?"_ I got a little suspicious; flashing back to the day I told her I was gay.

"_Well, I know we made up and everything and it's been a long time, and I was wrong saying and doing those things to you, but you do know why right? Why I disowned you and threw you out and.."_ I broke her off

"_Yes mom! I remember it all very clearly"_ I said kind of harsh.

"_Sorry."_ She smiled apologetically at me. "_Well, as a mother, and specially a mother to an only child, it broke my heart having you coming out to me, cause I believed I would never get to see you get married, and I would never have any grandchildren etc. That was the main part that hurt me.. _She looked hurt, thinking back…"_ but here you are.."_ Her eyes started to fill up with tears…" _in your wedding dress, in the dress I wore to my wedding, and you're about to get married to the most wonderful girl I've ever met. I just_.." she started sobbing.

"_Oh, mom! It's okay." _I hugged her_." Do you have any idea how much I love you. Despite everything that we went through back then, I wouldn't have anyone but you here with me today. No one, mom cause I love you." _Oh, my god, now I was crying too. Thank God I hadn't done my makeup yet.

"_I love you too mija, I love you too."_

**Knock, knock, knock**

A head popped in through the door. _"Hi, girls, how ar.. wow!"_ It was my dad; my wonderful supportive dad, whom I loved very much. _"Mija, you look wonderful"_

"Papa!" I ran over to him. "Hello, sweetcheeks!" He hugged me, and held me_ so_ tight.

"_Pa? Papa? DAD! You can let me go now, you're curling my dress,"_ I said chuckling into his shoulder.

"_Oh, sorry, love."_ He let me go, but still held my hands firmly in his own.

"_How are you doing? Is everything alright? Are you having cold feet's? He_ chuckled back at me, giving me his funny-smile. "_Cause if you do, I'll pack my van and we can take off right away!" _He gave me a questioning smile

"_No, dad, I'm fine. Cause today, I'll walk up the aisle, and I'll get to marry the person I love the most in the entire world. The one person who makes me complete."_ I gave him the biggest smile ever, just to show him I really meant it.

"_Yeah, that's good. Eehm.. I just wanted to give you something_." He reached for his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box. He handed it to me.

I opened it and stared down and the piece in it. _"Oh my God, dad, it's so beautiful!"_

"_It was your Ginnys necklace. It's something old, right? She gave it to me before she passed away, and told me to give it to you on your wedding day." _Ginny was my grandmother, his mother. She had passed away two years earlier. _"She always believed in you, love. She didn't doubt you, even for a second! And I know you wanted her to see you one this day, and trust me, she's here, watching over you."_

"_Oh dad!"_ I started crying again. He gave me another hug like before, only this time I didn't ask him to let go.

"_Thank you, it's beautiful."_ I took the necklace up from its box. _"Would you?"_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, love."_

He carefully put the necklace on any studied it, while on me. _"You look lovely, absolutely beautiful." _His eyes were all teary.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"_Well, I'll let you girls get back to it then."_ He turned around and walked towards the door.

"_I love you,"_ I managed to say before he left.

"_I love you to mija. Now get ready, and go get your woman!"_ He gave me that charming smirk of his, before he left and closed the door behind him.

"_Have anyone talked to Alex?"_

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

"_Hey, mom, would you mind helping me zip my dress_?" I shouted out the door and into the dining room.

"_Just give me a sec, and I'll be right there, I just have to take the steak out of the oven."_

"_But mooom! We're in a hurry here! I'm getting married today remember!"_

"_Alexandra Margarita Russo, we have plenty of time! When did you say Harper was coming to do your makeup."_ I didn't need to answer that, before just that person came walking through the doors.

"_Now, where is the bride?"_ She sounded excited. Even more excited than me and I was the one getting married

I walked through the doors and into the dining room.

"_Oh Alex!"_ Both my mom and Harper just stood there moping.

"_Whaat? Don't look at me like that."_ I pouted towards them. I really didn't like dresses, but I wanted to make Mitchie happy, and if I had to wear a dress to do exactly that, then I would.

"_Honey, you look absolutely beautiful!"_

" _Yeah, I agree with your mom! You look stunning Alex."_ I blushed a little at this, but the nerves soon started building up again. Not that I was getting cold feet or anything, I just really wanted the see Mitchie there at the aisle, in her dress, in front of the priest. I love that girl so much, and this would be the beginning of the rest of our lives.

"_Jerry! Jerry, stop eating from that plate and get your butt here!"_ Theresa, my mom, called after my father

He pouted, but put the plate down at the table and headed for the room next door.

"_What was so import… Alex!"_ He stood there eyes wide open

"_Why do you all do that!"_ this was getting annoying. It's not like we actually had the time for everyone to just stand and stare at me.

"_My little baby girl. You're beautiful."_ He walked across the floor and pulled me carefully into a hug, trying not to mess anything up. He started sobbing.

"_Dad, don't do that. Don't cry, please don't cry. Cause if you I cry, I'll start crying and my makeup will be ruined."_

"_Oh, ok,"_ he said trying to stop the sobbing.

"_Oh, you big teddy bear_," said Theresa, _"go check up on Max and Justin, and make sure they look decent."_

"_Ok." _Ha was like in some kind of trance, just looking at the floor, walking through the door.

"_Now, let's get this show on the road! The car is outside waiting, so you can just go the church right away. Your father, I and your brother will be driving the car behind you guys. Is that okay?"_

"_Yes, but Harper are going with me right?"_ I looked slightly worried at her. I did NOT feel like being alone right now.

"_Of course, honey."_ She smiled that calming smile of hers, and I felt my body relax a little bit.

"_Let's go kids!"_

* * *

><p>Mitchies POV<p>

"Okay, so here we go." I was standing behind two huge, old wooden doors nervous as hell! I couldn't believe that I was actually here, in my own wedding, waiting to walk down the aisle and seeing my love standing there, waiting for me, ready to become my wife. Oh my god that sounded weird. _My wife_.

"_Are you ready?"_ I felt my father's hand on my shoulder. He was the one giving me away.

"_Yeah, I think I'm good."_ I smiled reassuring

The music started playing from the inside. I could hear the woman singing; _"This is the beginning, of our new life.." _I remembered me and Alex picking this out as our wedding song. It was Alice Peacocks, The Beginning.

My dad gave the men gating the doors a nod, and the doors opened.

* * *

><p>Alexs POV<p>

"_This is the beginning, of our new life.."_ God how I loved this song!

And then I saw her, at the beginning of the aisle, in her wedding dress, smiling the biggest, most beautiful smile I'd ever seen in my entire life. She brought tears to my eyes.

They walked slowly down towards the altar, and I couldn't help but screaming inside my head, for them to hurry up! I just wanted to hold my baby again. As they got closer, I mouthed _"I love you"_ to Mitch. She mouthed _"I love you too" _back. I couldn't help but smile at her. I even started tearing. Her beautiful brow hair, gently wrapped itself around her shoulders, creating a beautiful frame, for a beautiful face.

When they reached the altar, her father removed the wail and kissed her cheek.

"_I love you, mija!"_ He said with a small sob.

"_I love you too, papa"_ She was about to cry, but he saved the one tear falling from her eyes before giving her hand to me.

"_Treat her well, love."_ He looked seriously at me, and I knew what he meant. He meant that this was his only daughter, and he would do anything to protect her. I felt the same way.. about the protecting kind of way, anyway.

"_I will, you know I will!"_ I smiled reassuring at him. He smiled back.

* * *

><p>Mitchies POV<p>

"_I will, you know I will!"_

I loved the sincerity and assurance in Alex's voice. It told me she'd always protect me, and always catch me.

So here I was, looking at my wife-to-be, standing by her side at the altar, and I couldn't have wished for anything else in the world. I loved this woman so much, and now, we were committing to a lifetime together. I turned towards her, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"_You're beautiful",_ I whispered, all mesmerized by her.

"_And you're perfect",_ she smirked back at me, before turning us towards the priest.

"_We are gathered here today…"_


End file.
